


Not So Dark Knight

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Feelings, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, Gotham, Love Confession, M/M, Sewer Confessions, and more gay, argument, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: A quick soft one-shot that might be too sweet for comfort. But then again, I've never been good at writing for Batman.





	Not So Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding. This One-shot is as short as I am, and probably filled with more mistakes than I've ever made! My first DC Fic (that I'm willing to post) with one of my ships. || Raw Upload AKA Lazy editing.

“Spooky… _Hey, Spooky!_ I’m talking to you!” The Lantern’s voice was stern, sterner than usual when talking to the Bat. It surprised both of them, but it was apparent it caught Batman’s attention. With the black cape being pushed behind him, the bigger male was strolling up to the floating hero with a snarl.

“What.” It wasn’t even a question. No resonation of concern, no trace of care in the others flat, deeper tone. It truly pissed Green Lantern off. It caused him ball his fists up, grinding his teeth as he returned a snarl back.

“ _What?_ What do you mean ‘ _what._ ’ You can’t just walk away from me when we’re in the middle of an argument!”

“Watch me.” And just like that, the black cape was being pushed behind Batman again; Lanterns pale green eyes watching the black figure walking away.

“Oh no, you don’t!” With those balled fists, Hal was in the air almost instantaneously, leaning forward and zooming the short distance across, his arms hooking around Batman’s waist. His first thought was to unclasp that belt, hitting the little circle that denied his access; so he created some wire cutters to clip at any part. Seems Batman was slightly quicker though, no surprise there. He elbowed the Lantern on the back of his neck, stifling his flying and causing him to stagger. When his heels hit the ground, he changed the momentum of their direction, causing the floating green hue to fly off him, down deeper into the sewage tunnel in which they were fighting.

There was a series of pained sounds, a body tumbling until it hit a wall, and down the Lantern fell. “What the hell is your problem, Hal.” Bruce demanded, pulling his cowl off. He took cautious steps up to the fallen Lantern, though the other was making no moves at all. He was watching Hal’s shoulders shake as he tried to rise from his hands and knees.

“I never met someone who was so fucking smart, and yet, still the biggest idiot on this fucking planet.” Hal huffed. With a big inhale, he finally pushed himself to his feet, turning himself away from the other. His green shield died, and his mask drew away from his face. “All the time, _I_ get mocked for humanity and its mistakes. I always have hope that things that happen in _my_ life would prove them wrong.”

With a soft shake of his hand, Hal pushed brown strands back. He closed his eyes, a soft smile coming to his face as he slowly turned to look at Bruce again. “But I am the idiot to have to like someone like you anyway. I’ve listened to all these worlds loyal gratitude towards love, and I’ve learned so many new meanings to what love actually is, and what it could feel like… Which is a lot for someone like me! It's no secret I have my fair share of playing around but...”

“Bruce. When I told you I had these feelings for you, I knew you would close the door on me. I knew it was going to drive a wedge between us, and ruin whatever little friendship we had. Everyone knows how you are, and I was just taking a huge step without thinking. But going as far as kicking me out of the League?! Seriously? Dude! Out of all things to do- the was the one that was the least okay!”

“Your judgment was becoming scattered.” 

“Oh! What a simple answer. My judgment was scattered when I became best friends with Barry! My judgment became scattered when I met Diana-- Shit! My judgment became scattered when I got attached to an AI named Aya, and she tried to kill us all by wiping humanity out. I’ve been taken over by different rings, and I’ve been bloodthirsty. _Bloodthirsty!_  I've tried to _kill people_ for fucks sake! That didn't get me kicked out the League. But the one- _ONE_ time I decided to go against your orders, to save your life, **_you kick me out of the league?!_ ** ”

“I couldn’t have you risking your life for me just because you have some sorts of feelings for me. With those emotions and your already hot head, you would just get both of us killed. Sorry, Lantern, but you're not risking your life for mine.”

“But I can risk my life for millions- no. BILLIONS of people I don’t even know!I run a whole sector, and I can die for someone who I will never meet? Not even sure that they know that I died for them? Oooooor die for someone I care about? Because dying for someone I care about, sounds a little more worth it.”

“You’re too reckless. You let your emotions lead.” A silence dropped, and Bruce was cringing at his own choice of words. He clearly was not thinking things through, saying whatever he could to try and get out of this. 

The lantern paused, his face dropping all emotion. “Yeah, uh, not sure if you know this but that’s what the rings are for. Remember? Red - rage. Blue - hope. Green - willpower and courage. You tell me all the time to focus on my willpower, and guess what? The courage part is an emotion. I need my emotions. If I turn them off like you, I wouldn’t even _be_ a lantern.” The sarcasm that left Hal's lips made Bruce scoff. He knew the Lantern was right, and how foolish he felt for not thinking his own words through. He hated how Hal could sometimes be smart enough to catch on to his words. If it were Clark, the Super would have puffed his chest out, and flown away."

Once more there was no sound between them. It fell hard, and after just a few seconds, Hal sighed harshly. “A simple ‘No thanks, Hal. I don’t wanna date.’ would have been better than kicking me out the League because of my ' _emotions'_.”

“You’re taking it the wrong way.” Bruce gruffed out, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Look. Lantern. Kicking you out was for both our safety-”

“Yeah, yeah. In case I decided to get revenge because you said no? What the hell kind of a gain would I get from that? You’re too… paranoid and untrusting.”

“You know I’m not.”

“Right now you are.”

“I can’t put either of our hearts on the line.” Bruce snapped, his voice rising as his temper was becoming short. 

“We shouldn’t put either of our lives on the line. For anyone. Nobody owes us anything, yet we do it anyways. So if I put my heart on the line for you, then so what? If I get hurt, who cares? Point is, I tried, you didn’t like, that’s it! But no! You went off and took one of the most important things from me-”

“I kicked you out because I don’t want _us_ risking our lives for _each other_ and leaving _everyone else_ forgotten!" A shocked look came onto Hal's face, but Bruce wasn't done. "We start dating, and worse thing happens we either distract each other or leave everyone else behind. You know as well as I that the League cannot afford that. With all our plates filled between League work and our normal lives, there is no time for screw-ups by mixing them together.”

“...Huh… Seriously?” Hal raised a brow, allowing what the other had snapped to sink into his mind. He couldn't stop the little smirk that was spreading across his lips. “Are you saying…?”

“Yes, Lantern. Undeniably, I have found myself having some feelings for you. Naturally, I tried to get rid of them, but I couldn’t. You piss me off, and I hate your nicknames for me. Yet, aside from Superman, you’re the only one who has tried with me. You aren't sweet, but you have your moments. We aren't often on the same page, but when you stop running your mouth, you listen and you appreciate what I've said. It’s…” Bruce sighed. “... I got scared… Okay? It's not new to me, but with you already, it feels different. I'm not sure how to control it.”

“Bruce…” Walking up to the other, Hal was placing a hand on his shoulder. “I understand that. I was scared too… Still am. Whatever fear I had was quickly forgotten. I just simply wanted to tell you, and hopefully, try this with you. Whatever this is it's not something you can control, and it's not something that should be controlled. It's supposed to be a rollercoaster, but we can work it out.”

Bruce gently scratched at his cheek, blue eyes looking off into the darkness behind the Lantern. There was hesitance, but he quickly discarded it. “I’ll… talk to the League and get you back in. As an apology, I mean. It is the least I can do being the one who kicked you out.”

“Cool. So while Batman talks to the league, can Hal take Bruce out for a date…? Help him overcome that fear a little bit?”

Blue eyes were looking Hal up and down, his brows drawing in with that slight worry, and a reserved sigh leaving those tight lips. It took a few hard seconds of thinking, but soon enough, Bruce gave a small nod. “Why not… You better not use saving the galaxy as an excuse for skipping out. I know your M.O., Jordan. All the girls, princesses, all the galaxies. Do not add me to that list.” Turning his back, Bruce pulled his cowl back on, becoming his true-self again. “Message me the details.”

“Will do. And don’t worry… You're far from that list.” Hal replied, taking a step back. He didn’t get a reply to that, but he got to see the view of Batman strolling away from the sewer the two had fought in. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if he was even able to clip that belt off. His fingerprints were denied, but in his mind, he was already planning for that to change. Reactivating his mask, he flew out from the nearest sewer hole, away from Batman, and into the streets of Gotham. All he had to do was think of a date now. 


End file.
